Such apparatus, also called feed mixing apparatus, is known from European Patent Application No. EP-A-0974264. In this known apparatus, feed is supplied to the animal based on the temperature of the feed, the temperature of the ambient environment, and on, in the broadest sense of the word, physiological data pertaining to the animal, in particular the temperature of its skin or its internal temperature, the humidity of its skin, and the composition of its excrements.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative apparatus for automatically supplying feed to animals.